


Orchestrated chaos

by id_ten_it



Series: Inktober [12]
Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen, Inktober, Inktober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:21:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28358454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/id_ten_it/pseuds/id_ten_it
Summary: When you're walking the streets with Mr Sherlock Holmes, it is futile to hope to make it to the concert hall in time for the entire performance.
Series: Inktober [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2003845
Kudos: 7





	Orchestrated chaos

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Inktober prompt nr 29 (chaos) from the alternative Inktober pompt list found [here](https://vkelleyart.tumblr.com/post/630712063324504064/we-are-doing-this-thing-yall-so-it-was), with thanks for the originator for doing the hard yards and providing a better alternative to the original.

The world narrowed to this point. Whirling violence. Utter chaos. Holmes and I back-to-back, he covering my bad leg reflexively. His sword cane and my stick dealt briskly with our opponents. Their English betrayed their provenance, their violence their resolve. Parry left. Jab right. Block again and again. It was a wearying dance, but a familiar one.

For minutes, Holmes and I danced, shifting and shifting, block and attack, never staying still. There were four. Then three. Then Holmes darted forward and in a dizzying display of kicks and punches dispatched the leader. Leaping forward I held the remaining man fast.

“Who’s your leader?” I snarled, shaking him as a terrier shakes a rat.   
Holmes, as always, knew all. “You may tell Smethwick the papers are already safely returned to Whitehall. Even if this attempt had been more successful he would not have achieved his objective. Let him go, Watson.”   
Released, the cringing man abandoned his fellows and raced into the darkness. Taking my arm, Holmes led me back to the main road, chuckling to himself and setting his costume to rights. “Come along my dear fellow” He adjured, “If we hurry we shall certainly make the second half.”


End file.
